Imperfect Happily Ever After
by babyvfan
Summary: *Final piece to Hunt for Bridal Perfection and Imperfect Love's Perfect Wedding ft. FemDraco* Sometimes the princess is a servant to the villain. Sometimes the prince will fall for the wrong girl. Sometimes connection isn't built at first sight but over time. However if it's meant to be and love is true, happily ever after can be achieved in the end. Nisa came to to realize that.


**3/14: today I posted a Valentie's day Harry and Nisa story that takes place in between the final ever after called Igniting Our Perfect Spark. I think you guys would like it**

 **Dedicated to the ever-awesome LittleNightDragon, who helped me create Nisa, and to the awesome readers who grew to love our fierce, sly Slytherin Princess as much as we did.**

 **Also shout out to gr8rockstarrox who gave me awesome suggestions to use for the story.**

 **I wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day. May you have lots and lots of chocolate ;)**

* * *

 **Imperfect Happily Ever After**

Like most girls, Nisa dreamt of how her wedding would be like, expecting nothing but the full fairytale magic that existed in the pages of story-books. While she knew it was a common wish many girls made for their future wedding, she knew hers would be an actual reality. For several reasons as such her being a Malfoy, which was the primary reason, and Malfoys always got what they wanted, along with the fact her father never denied his little princess.

She wanted the fairytale wedding and expected the full package. The place lit with candles and flowers. A huge chocolate wedding cake with creamy vanilla frosting dotted with pink roses and truffle filling that would be twenty-tiers high. Her dress the color of fresh cream that would be so stunning, it would put princesses' gowns to shame. Last but not least, her Prince Charming would be waiting for her at the end of the aisle, taking her hand as Father gave her away. Kissing her with such love and might once they were announced as man and wife that fireworks would go off behind them, shooting into the sky. Holding her close as they danced underneath the stars, looking at her like she was the beautiful woman in the world.

Years later, she was proud to say that the dream did in fact became a reality. Even though the image wasn't quite the picture she had in mind. For example, she didn't think a backup would be needed for the wedding cake but thanks to a clumsy house-elf, the caterers had to bring a second one in. She didn't see the flower-girl knocking over the flower vases and candles before the ceremony. She most certainly didn't predict the former fiancée of her fiancé barging into her room as she was getting ready for a "friendly" chat.

However, as messy as the journey from point A to point B was, the end result was right. And perfect, just as she dreamt. Her ceremony featured candles and flowers. All eyes were on her as she walked down the aisle, looking like a queen in her wedding dress. Most importantly, she had her Prince Charming.

Granted, he had to tilt his head back to look up at her, ruining her original plans of Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome being inches shorter than her. But he was dark with his raven-black hair, his mysterious persona that intrigued her from the start, and wicked sense of humor that raised the occasional eyebrow but always had her laughing. He was definitely handsome from his tousled dark hair she loved playing with, his lean physique that was slender but fit, his smooth skin that was touched with a tint of gold and-her favorite feature of him-his piercing emerald-green eyes specked with gold that captivated her from the moment she first looked into them. Most of all, he held her close as they shared first dance together as man and wife, unable to tear his eyes away from her, which was just what she wanted her prince to do.

It had been that way since she marched down the aisle and he looked as bewitched then as he did now.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look?" Harry whispered to her.

Nisa tried to suppress the smile threatening to curl her lips as Harry twirled her away and brought her back, settling his hand back on her hip. She hummed to herself, trying to appear indifferent to the flattering words. "Only a dozen or so times during the ceremony. A dozen more during the speeches. And a dozen more since we came to the dancefloor."

A mischievous gleam shone in those emerald-green, gold-specked eyes, making warmth coil in the pit of her stomach. Just as they did when they were eleven and she looked into them for the first time. "You complaining, Malfoy?"

"Not at all," She let the smile she was trying to hide go freely, blossoming across her face. "And it's _Malfoy-Potter_. You better remember that."

"I will," Harry's smile was as soft and loving as the look in his eyes. "Mrs. Malfoy-Potter." he practically purred. "I'll never get tired of saying that."

"I'll never get tired of hearing it." Nisa smiled.

His eyes darkened, sparked by a fire, as he took in the dress, her curves, and the low neckline that teased with a peek of cleavage. She felt her nipples hardening underneath the fabric. A wolfish smile twisted his lips. "You'll certainly be hearing more of it tonight."

Dear Merlin. She bit her lip and buried her face in his shoulder to hide her heated cheeks. Too bad it couldn't control the moisture stirring in her center. "I'll be looking forward to it." she murmured in his ear.

"If you don't mind?" The newly-weds eased back away from each other, looking over to the left where her parents stood.

"Pot-I mean _Harry_ ," Father attempted to smoothen the slip of tongue with a smile. Or an attempt at a smile. "Would you mind I have a moment with the beautiful bride?"

Harry nodded and stepped back with a gentle smile. Mother pulled him away, insisting that now they were related she was to be addressed as Mother. If that made him too uncomfortable, then Narcissa.

Nisa watched them go. Father secured an arm around her waist and clasped her hand in his.

"Actually and finally addressing him by his first name," she said. "I'm proud of you, Father."

Father hummed and tried to pass it off with a shrug. The icy Malfoy frontier, though, thinned as he gazed down at her. "Despite the past and our clashing ideals, Potter has proven to be quite adequate. He is loyal, which I favor. He is ambitious but not overly confident, which is a smart combination. Most importantly he makes you happy."

"He does." Nisa agreed.

Father hummed again, but the left corner of his mouth lifted up slightly. "Then that's all that matters."

Nisa peered over her shoulder, watching Mother led Harry through their waltz, chuckling at his clumsy footing.

"How did the day go in terms of preparation, Nisa?" She turned back to Father. "Your mother mentioned they were a few mishaps."

A frown twisted her mouth as she thought back to the annoyances she had to deal with before the wedding. From the first wedding cake falling thanks to a stupid house-elf, Rose knocking over the candles and flowers, and Ginny Weasley's surprising-and _unwelcomed_ -appearance.

"Nisa?" She had no clue how far away she was until Father's voice brought her back. She blinked and then looked up, staring into his questioning eyes.

"There were a few complications."

And there was one she spotted right then, colliding with her vision of perfection. Harry standing by the side of the room, no longer being led by Mother but talking to the she-weasel, both of them smiling.

" _Harry was my first love, Nisa. My first everything in fact. I know no matter what, he'll always be my first love. Just like I'll always be his."_

Nisa made sure Father's back was turned to them, quickly excusing herself. Her hands were trembling, just as they had when she tried to fix her makeup after their little chat, but she held her head high. She wasn't going to let the skank think she had the upper-hand. Not on her wedding day.

To her relief, Harry's smile brightened as she came closer to them, holding his hand out to her. Just as his smile brightened, the she-weasel's fell. A second later, a smirk curled Nisa's lips, watching that collapsing smile.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Not at all." Harry assured.

"I was just telling Harry that it was a lovely ceremony," the weaselette said. "You look beautiful, Nisa."

Pride swelled inside her as she thought of the sherbet-colored bridal dress she nearly said yes to until she found out it was the exact same dress the weaselette bought. At the time she was heartbroken to learn that, sickened by the fact they didn't only share the same taste in men but in wedding dresses too. Now she was nevermore happier. That sherbet dress didn't hold a candle to the white Lazaro princess ballgown she was wearing.

Sometimes second choice proved to be the better choice.

They were the best example, Nisa realized with a smirk. Ginny Weasely may have been Harry's sweetheart and, yes, she may have been his first love but she wasn't the one who brought people to tears when she walked down the aisle today. She wasn't the one wearing a princess-cut engagement ring on her finger and now a golden wedding band on top of it. She wasn't the one carrying the title Mrs. Potter.

"So touched by your congratulations, Weasley." Her sweet smile was a sharp contrast to the venom in her tone.

The girl took notice of the contrast, eyes narrowing. She looked like she wanted to snap at her, but wisely didn't act. Swallowing with what Nisa imagined to be the girl's pride as well as the thousand foul words she wanted to fire, she said "Congratulations to you both."

"Thanks Ginny."

Nisa simply smiled, watching the girl walk away.

"I'm curious. What are the chances of you and Ginny actually becoming friends?"

A snort hung on the edge of her tongue but Nisa reeled it back in, figuring words would be better. "The likelihood of that happening are about as close as the day Granger actually hiring house-elves."

Harry nearly spat out his champagne, caught in a fit of unexpected laughter. He clamped his mouth shut and swallowed it down. "You're crazy, you know that?" he asked once he managed to clear his throat.

Nisa took a slow sip of her champagne. "I like to think of it as idealistic."

"Uh-huh."

She handed her empty glass over to one of the house-elves passing by. "Come," She grabbed one of his hands and brought him back to the refreshment tables, where the caterers were setting up the cake. "I want some cake."

"What a coincidence?" Harry said. "So do I."

Except his eyes weren't focused on the cake. They were focused on her curves.

"You prat!" She swatted his arm, unable to hide her smile.

"It's one of the reasons why you love me so much."

That she did.

* * *

Along with picturing the perfect details for her wedding, she continued on that image of perfection for her honeymoon. While she didn't foresee the intimacy, she did expect it to be as magical as the wedding. In some place romantic like a hotel suite in Paris with an amazing view that showed the beauty of the city, the place lit with thousands of candles and sparkled with red rose-petals.

She certainly didn't foresee Aruba as her honeymoon destination. While it was no Paris, it was beautiful with the white sand that stretched out for miles, the palm trees lightly swaying, the ocean vast and breathtaking, and the cool island air scented with sea-breeze leaking through the wide windows of their villa.

Only problem was, as beautiful as it was, the island didn't capture her attention any longer than a minute before Harry scooped her up into his arms and kissed her passionately as he rushed them upstairs. Nisa melted into the kiss, digging her fingers into his hair, hands frantically working on undoing his buttons.

Nisa heard the turn of the knob and smelt the roses lingering in the air. She still didn't pull away from him, not yet. Not until he slowly set her on her feet and took a step back, releasing her lips from his.

They stared at each other for what felt like hours before Nisa closed the distance between them, gently pushing the black blazer off his shoulders. She undid the last button of his shirt and pushed it down, having it join the discarded blazer on the floor.

Heat pulsed through her chest, curling around her heart, as she eyed the mass of smooth skin and lean muscle. A sight she had seen, touched, and kissed a thousand times before but never failed to take her breath away.

"I…" So many thoughts were running through her head, going in different directions, overlapping over each other. "I…tell me what you're thinking."

"You really want to know?" Harry teased.

 _Cheeky bastard_ , she smiled. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't curious."

"Alright. Only one thought is circling around my mind at the moment."

"Which would be?"

Harry shook his head. "Just that…"

"Just that what?"

He shook his head again, a smile lifting the corners of his lips. It was her favorite smile of his, the one that lit his eyes, causing to shine like jewels, before his mouth. "I'm stunned by how utterly, painfully, incredibly beautiful you look. So beautiful," He took a step closer to her. "That I'm convinced you're a dream. One I never want to wake up from."

"Me neither." she whispered, understanding his feelings exactly.

Harry cupped her face in his hands and placed a slow, tender kiss on her lips that stole her breath, turning her into complete mush, having her lean into him for support.

Her face was flushed and warm when Harry released her again, hands gliding against her body, caressing her skin, turning any solid part left in her into a puddle.

"Mmm," Nisa moaned. "Harry."

"Nisa." Harry smiled up at her.

She laid her head against his shoulder. "Husband." Her skin broke out into goose-bumps at the ring of the word.

Harry placed a kiss on her lips, her nose, both her cheeks, and then her lips again. "Wife."

Her skin was prickled with goose-bumps. Heat coiled tightly in her body, causing it to tremble. "Say it again."

"Wife." he murmured against her skin.

She trembled, leaning into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Again."

"Wife." he purred, his hands sliding to the back of her dress and slowly pulling the zipper down, his fingers stroking and tracing each section of skin that was exposed.

"Again." she half-whispered, half-moaned.

"Wife."

Legs trembling, Nisa took a step back. The white Lazaro princess ballgown slide off her body, pooling around her feet. No bras, no panties, no flirty lingerie to tease him with. Just her. The decision seemed rash at the moment, something that came to her at the very last minute as she was putting her bags together.

Now? She was sure she never made a more brilliant decision. Harry was still and silent, but the look in his eyes said plenty, ablaze with hunger and desire and awe.

She had nothing else on except for her rings but those vivid greens made her feel even more naked than she already was.

She had no clue she was moving, that her hands were creeping up to her chest to protect them from the cool air, until a growl hissed from Harry's lips made her freeze.

" _Don't you dare._ " he commanded.

Hands shaking, Nisa dropped them.

"On the bed."

She obeyed the order, leaning against the tower of the pillows mounted against the headboard, lying flat on the bed. She grabbed a fistful of the sheets in each hand as Harry slowly walked towards her, anxious but thrilled by the wolfish gleam in his eye.

"You drove me crazy, today, Nisa." Her grip on the blankets tightened as Harry climbed onto the bed, his knees sinking into the mattress. "The moment I saw you walk down, I wanted to take you away, bundle the skirt up to your waist, and make love to you right there."

"With people nearby?" she teased, then moaned as his fingers brushed against her thighs.

"Like that ever stopped us before."

Touché.

"And to make matters worse, you teased me at the reception when we were cutting the cake."

"I love chocolate." She said with an innocent smile.

Harry wasn't fooled in the slightest. "So much that you were practically making love to the fork, licking off the frosting, moaning with every bite?"

All whilst noticing the predatory hunger roaring in his eyes as he watched her, his fingers gripping the fork, his bulge growing. That was when she upped the tactics of her teasing, stealing bites of cake off his own fork, scooping the frosting with her fingers and making sure to smudge some of it on her face so she could lick it clean with her tongue, watching Harry struggle for control with a feline smile.

"Well, what do you intend to do about it?"

The wolfish gleam in Harry's eyes set off bolts of heat that rattled her body, shaking her nerves. "I'm going to have my own cake."

She saw those hungry eyes smiling as he lowered himself. Heard the predatory tone rumbling in his voice. Felt his hands spreading her legs apart. However reality hadn't truly set in until she felt a hot tongue flick against her clit.

A slow, tortuous moan hissed through her lips. Her hands released the sheets and replaced them for his hair, entangling her fingers in the silkily black locks, pulling him closer.

That was all the encouragement Harry needed, switching unhurried sampling for full-on devouring.

"Harry!" His name soared from her mouth like a blessed prayer and dire desire. She laid her legs on his shoulders, giving him better access. "Yes-yes…ooo…oh. Yes. Yes!"

Harry feasted on her with a greedy mouth and an even greedier tongue, stroking her so tenderly she was melting, then thrusting so deeply into her that she was screaming. Causing moans, mewls, pleasing sighs, and breathless chants of his name to tumble from her lips, heightening their volume with each stroke and lick and thrust that pushed her further and further into the edge. The pleasure increased as his hands latched onto her aching breasts, tending to the hardened nipples. He delivered the same treatment up there as he was down below, taking her higher and higher up the levels of ecstasy until she reached the highest peak.

"Harry!" she screamed as she flew off the edge, taking off into the stars, riding through waves of pleasure that rocked her body.

After one lick, Harry eased away from her. Nisa lay in a limp heap, trying to catch her breath.

"That was delicious," Harry grinned. Her breathing grew harder as he vanished his pants and boxers with a snap of his fingers, and then crawled on top of her. "I think I'll go for seconds."

His lips brushed against her nose, her cheeks, and the corner of her lips before his mouth landed firmly on hers. They made love through their lip-lock, mouths sliding over each other passionately, tongues burning their inner caverns with each flicker and artful stroke, moans and gasps being swallowed by lips that grew more hungry and passionate. The fire stirring between them grew hotter when hands came into play, grabbing and touching. Lovingly molding skin like they were creating a masterpiece, caressing every sweat-slick inch and curve that was trembling and burning-hot. Then the fire exploded into a fierce storm as they came together.

"Aaah!" she moaned as Harry's heat surrounded her, stabbing from every direction. He buried his face in her neck, holding onto her desperately as she was with him. "Harry."

"Nisa," he kissed her from the neck to her collarbone.

For the longest time they stayed like that, holding tightly onto each other, basking in the heat and the closeness and being together.

Harry licked her sensitive spot, playfully nibbling onto the skin before kissing it. Nisa's nails dug into the taunt skin of his back, pulling him closer to her.

"Move." she whispered into his ear.

Harry leaned back slightly before moving back in. Then did so again and again, with her responding to his thrusts with her own, building a rhythm that wasn't frantic and rapid in movement but intense and gradual, brushing against the spots that heightened their pleasures, lifting them farther off the edge.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Nisa broke off in sobbed whimper as Harry pierced her with a series of deep, slow thrusts that hit her with each push and pull. " _Yes_."

"So tight." Harry said, his low and tight, digging deeper into her. "So perfect."

"I-ah…" Her nails drew thick, clean lines through his back as pressure built, growing in strength and heat, causing her to wrap her legs around his torso, bringing him closer while holding on for dear life. "Oh Merlin…"

"So close." Harry panted, biting down on her shoulder.

That was all it took for her be thrown off the edge, shooting straight into the peak of ecstasy. Harry was right there beside her, tossed into the bright void of fire and rapture. Pleasure swept across their bodies in powerful waves, the flames licking their sweat-damp skin, slamming into cells and pulsing through veins, causing cries of utter bliss to ring through the air in perfect crescendo.

Panting, Nisa dropped her weak hands from Harry's clawed back onto the mattress.

Beautiful emerald-green, golden-specked eyes stared down at her tenderly. The owner to those beautiful eyes brushed loose strands of hair away from her face, cupped her cheek, and moved in to place a slow kiss on her numb lips that were brimming with such tenderness tears filled her eyes.

She struggled to keep them caged, but that proved to be a challenge when Harry freed his lips from her and his tender gaze grew.

"I love you, Nisa," He pressed a small peck on her bottom lip. "Mrs. Malfoy-Potter."

"I…" _Can't believe that wedding actually happened._ That it ended as perfectly as she imagined. That her Prince Charming was the same boy she dreamt of meeting as a child, the competitive rival that infuriated and intrigued her. "I…"

Her bottom lip was trembling, her eyes stinging.

The tenderness in Harry's eyes lessened as concern moved their way through. "Are you alright?" He cupped her face in one. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't. It's not that. It's just-I…" Dear Merlin, now her voice was cracking.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I-" Why oh why couldn't she get the words out? Why were her thoughts and emotions so jumbled? "I just…"

A fat, hot tear rolled down her cheek. That was all it took for the lock to her eyes to be broken and the tears to fall.

"I-" She cut herself off as a sob was caught in her throat. She clasped a hand over her mouth to silence her cries but they managed to come through.

Harry wiped away every fallen tear with his fingers and lips.

"I…" Why for the love of Merlin couldn't she speak?

Harry waited patiently for her.

Nisa took in a deep breath and when she was sure a sob wouldn't come out she spoke, keeping her eyes locked on her clasped hands resting on her stomach. "It's just…this is so surreal."

"What is?" Harry asked.

"Everything," she said. "But mostly the fact you're looking at me like…"

"Like…" Harry echoed.

"Like," A sob shook her chest, bursting her from her mouth. "The way I always dreamt how my Prince Charming would look at me. The way I-"

She took in a deep breath that she let out slowly before starting over again. "When I was five, I already had my wedding planned out. The food, the flowers, the location, and my Prince Charming. Brave, powerful, and beautiful with a lightning-bolt embedded in his forehead that was proof of his power."

She watched as the dots began connecting in his eyes. Harry opened his mouth to speak but stayed quiet as she pressed a finger against his lips, needing to get words out.

"When I first saw you at the robes-shop, I wanted you. More than I ever wanted anything else before in my life. You were so small in your cousin's clothes, your hair was in desperate need of a haircut, but your beauty shone through. I was so angry with myself for not getting your name or telling you mine. I made a promise to myself that I would fix the problem when we got to Hogwarts. Then I found out you were the star to my favorite bedtime. The hero I admired. The boy I wanted to be my prince. Which is why I tried so hard to impress you."

" _You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort," She sent a scowl to Weasley, whose face was still red. He averted his eyes from her glare. "I can help you there."_

"Obviously that didn't work."

 _Potter lifted his head, his narrow eyes flashing. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."_

She shook her head. "And so the great rivalry between the Golden Gryffindor boy and the Ice Slytherin Princess began. You broke my heart, Harry. I know you didn't mean to now but at the time you really did. I decided then since I couldn't be your friend, I would be your enemy, dedicated to making your life a living hell. I was content with the role since it was fun to push your buttons and watching your eyes ablaze. Even then, it wasn't enough. No matter how much you infuriated me, despite how childish it was, I couldn't rid myself of that dream. Of you looking at me like…"

Tears poured from her eyes. She furiously wiped them away.

"No matter how many times the feelings resurfaced, the thought came up, I always forced them back down. Tried to convince myself that it didn't matter. They were the dreams that belonged to a stupid, little girl that grew up. I kept telling myself that until there were moments when you made me believe that maybe they weren't quite silly as I thought they were. Moments where you looked at me-looked, not glared. Moments that seemed to point to the possibility that the idea of you and me wasn't so ridiculous. Like the way your eyes slipped back in third year. Fourth year when we bumped into each other after the ball. Or…"

Harry nodded his head once more, encouraging her to go on.

"Sixth year. In the bathroom. When you looked at me like I wasn't your enemy. Like I wasn't the ice-cold Slytherin bitch everyone thought I was. You looked at me like...I mattered. Like you wanted me. You almost kissed me, and for that spilt second I thought that my dream wasn't so stupid after all. Until you pulled away from me," She could still feel the cool air from the bathroom brushing against her lips instead of his lips. "You looked at me again, and it was like you woken up from a nightmare. Then you just walked away."

She knew she shouldn't bring it up. After all the past was the past. They were together now. She was Mrs. Malfoy-Potter, he was hers, and she couldn't have been happier. Yet the question bounced around her head. Had been doing so for years now.

"Why didn't you kiss me?" she asked. "Then I mean. In the bathroom."

She spoke so quietly she was sure Harry didn't hear her. He did, though, surprise filling his eyes that widened slightly. He looked as surprised by the question as Nisa felt asking it.

To her amazement, though, he answered. "I wanted to kiss you. Badly."

Nisa blinked, sure that her hearing was off. Then blinked again. He wanted to kiss her? He really did, actually wanted to kiss her? Stunned, she looked up at him. "Then why didn't you?"

"Because it wouldn't have been right."

Multiple reasons popped into her head of why that would be the case, particularly a familiar redhead who carried the title as Harry Potter's first love. "Because of Ginny?"

"Well…yes." Nisa took in a deep, slow breath to calm herself, feeling her magic pulsing within her, fueled by the anger brimming inside. "But mainly because it wouldn't have been fair to either one of us." Her anger cooled as more words came out. "We were both at pretty bad places during the time, Nisa. Safe to say our emotions were pretty high that day. When we fought, I wanted-well to be honest, I wanted to hex you. I wanted to show Ron and Hermione that I was right about you. But then I saw you were crying. Next thing I knew, I was holding you. None of it made any sense to me. You were my rival, you were a huge pain in the ass, and worst of all you were serving the man who gave me nothing but pain and misery for years," Harry's eyes carried a dazed look in them, almost as if he were watching their sixteen year-old selves battling in the bathroom. Right before they became entangled in each other. He stroked her cheek and Nisa leaned more into his palm. "And yet in that moment, when I looked at you, all I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss you. As much as I wanted to you, though, I resisted. I had to. It would have been another complication for us."

She should have been miffed by the word "complication." Snapped at Harry for using that word when talking about them. As much as she hated it, as much as she hated being proved wrong, she knew Harry was right. They were sixteen years old and the weight of the world on their shoulders. Harry had to worry about saving the world, she the survival of her family. Both of them having their lives controlled and haunted by a madman. If the kiss had happened, feelings were bound to be discovered and born. Feelings that were a danger during that time. Feelings that Voldemort doubtlessly and happily would have exploited, using them to his advantage.

"So I walked away. Not because I wanted to, but because I had to. And it was one of the hardest things I ever had to do." His hand shifted from her cheek to her mouth, stroking the bottom one. "I just…I suppose I just told myself that if it was meant to be, it would happen."

Tears stung her eyes again. "You honestly believe that?"

Harry smiled down at her. "We're here together, aren't we?"

The tears fell freely. A smile curled her quivering lips. "Sappy Gryffindor."

Harry was unfazed by the insult. "Adorably cute Slytherin."

She swatted his arm. Harry accepted the abuse, took her hand, and kissed it.

"I love you, Nisa."

"I love you too, Harry."

"Mrs. Malfoy-Potter."

"Mr. Malfoy-Potter."

Nisa woke up several hours later, brought back into consciousness by the bright gleam of the moonlight leaking through the window that proved to be just as dazzling (in an annoying sense) as the sun. She wiped her eyes, a dozen vicious word-bombs hanging from her lips.

The bombs ceased fire as she noticed the hard muscle her head was lying on instead of the pillow. The arm that was slung around her waist, holding her tight. A smile spread across her face as she looked up at Harry.

It wasn't often that she woke up before him. They were both people who preferred sleeping in late, which should be taboo for her considering Mother's golden rule that a lady never stayed in bed after ten. Whenever the opportunity came along to watch a sleepy Harry, though, she was willing to sacrifice. The sight she always came across made losing a few minutes or an hour of sleep worth it. Each time she looked into his sleeping face, she saw nothing but peace. Head titled to her direction, nose close by her hair, a smile that shone with pure contentment, as if there was nothing better than having her by his side.

The events of what took place played out in her head. Harry coming into her room before the wedding and saving her from her meltdown, his eyes flooding with tears once he saw in her in her dress, them having their first dance as man and wife and then consummating the marriage later on.

Giddiness rose in her, making her feel like a child. She stroked Harry's cheek and then replaced her fingers for her lips, giving the other cheek the same treatment.

Harry squirmed but didn't move.

Her Harry. Her husband.

Smiling to herself, Nisa's lips drew further down from his cheek to his chin, then to his neck, mapping out the smooth skin with her soft kisses while leaning further into him.

It was as she was leaning in, her ghost-like kisses solidifying, she felt something poking into her. Something hard.

Well, well.

Intrigued, Nisa's hand crept down to Harry's body, close to his thighs, feeling him squirm more and more underneath her. Surely enough, she reached his cock, brushing against it, and felt the blood filling it up, hardening with her exploration.

Harry didn't open his eyes but she knew he was awake if his muffled moans had anything to say about it.

"Nisa." he hissed, arching his body more into her hand.

"I think I'm the mood for sausage." she whispered.

Harry's nostrils flared before his eyes snapped about, revived and ablaze in hunger. Nisa winked at him as she crept down towards his crotch, listening to Harry's sighs that were a sweet symphony to her ears.

"Nisa." he breathed. One fisted hand grabbed onto the sheets, the other inserted itself into her hair.

"Mmm," she purred, leaning in, becoming instantly drunk from his musky scent. She licked a slow, wet line with her tongue from the top to the end of his tip, smirking as his moans grew louder and his grip became together before taking him into her mouth.

"Fuck!" Harry yelped. "Nisa."

Thrilled with the power she had over him, Nisa continued on with her tasting. She hummed blissfully as she sucked, her tongue licking and curling around the shaft, playing with the tip, moving in a painfully slow and exotic rhythm as her mouth moved up and down the length. All while listening to the pleas and moans tumbling from her sweet husband that was music to her ears.

"Oh…ah-Nisa-so…fucking close." Harry practically sobbed.

 _I aim to please_ , she thought with a wicked smile. She pusher her face deeper into him until his cock practically buried in her throat, increasing the speed of her tasting, changing it from sampling to feasting.

"Nisa…I'm gonna-Dear Merlin….I'm gonna- _I'm gonna_ …"

Clenching onto the bed sheets, Harry changed from a man into a lion, writhing underneath her as he roared into the heaven, filling her mouth. He held onto her tight, his grip almost painful (in pleasing way) as he rode through the waves of pleasure.

"Nisa." he breathed her name like it was a prayer.

When he came down from his high, Nisa released his spent cock with a soft pop, slowly crawling her way back up, straddling his hips.

Harry noticed the drips of cum leaking from her full mouth, his eyes darkening. "Swallow."

She had done so slowly, swallowing bit by bit, looking straight into his eyes as she lifted herself up from his hips and sank down back, impaling herself with his cock. They both moaned simultaneously at the consuming heat and fullness. Nisa arched her head back, hands flying to her chest to sooth her throbbing nipples. Harry clamped his hands on her thighs, growling.

"You teasing little minx!" he growled, punishing her with a deep, brutal thrust.

A high-pitched gasp burst from her lips.

"You're going to be the death of me," he declared. "Mrs. Malfoy-Potter."

Nisa would have laughed at him, told him she was doing her job right. Until Harry twisted his hips and hit her at a spot that had her screaming as she heading straight towards the stars.

The honeymoon practically flew in a blink of an eye. Nisa suspected it could be the fact they spent the first two weeks of their vacation holed up inside the villa, particularly the bedroom where they rediscovered and explored every inch of each other's bodies. The other half of their vacation, once they managed to finally venture outside, was spent exploring the island. Seeing the sights, shopping at the cute boutiques, deciding to try the exotic dishes that were sometimes a hit and few times a miss.

One of her favorite moments of Aruba was the appearance of the ever lovable and very attractive jealous-Harry. One morning they decided to go to the public beach, which she allowed since Harry promised to go dancing with her later on. He left her side for only a minute to get them drinks from the bar, and Nisa relaxed in her lounge chair, enjoying the warmth of the sun that was beaming down at her.

Then the sun was blocked. Puzzled, Nisa pushed her shades up to her hairline and looked up.

"You know it should be a considered a crime that a pretty gal such as yourself be left alone."

Muggle. Nisa's nose crinkled at the usage of the word "gal" which made her skin crawl. There was also the whiff of the overwhelming foul stench he was trying to mask as cologne that watered her eyes. The poor idiot definitely thought dousing it all over his body would ensure him a good time.

She bet the saleswoman must have had a field day with this one.

Nisa was ready to tell the idiot to beat it-or better yet make him disappear-until she felt a familiar glare zeroing in on them, watching. She could picture the puzzlement splashing across his eyes before darkening. A smile curled her lips.

Deciding to have some fun, Nisa gave him her best flirty smile. "A crime you say? How severe?"

"Hazardous." he grinned.

"Really?" She inquired, slowly bringing one leg up and laying it over the other, watching drool fall from the idiot's open mouth. "Well I'd hate for my clean record to be tarnished."

"Uh-huh." The fool practically moaned, his eyes glued to her hands that were tending to the straps of her bikini top. Had it his way, no doubt the straps would be undone. "That'd-that's be a big shame."

A storm was shifting in the atmosphere, brewing stronger and strong with every step, coming closer to them. Nisa struggled not to let her smirk emerge or burst into laughter.

"What can I do to avoid that?"

"Well," the idiot said, unaware of the danger that was inches away from him. "You need someone who'd show you a good time."

"Really?" she purred. "Any idea who?"

"As a matter of yes. Who better than to show the lady a good time than-"

" _Her husband_."

Hook, line, and sinker.

The fool's smile immediately leaped from his face, almost as if it were punched off by the harshness in the other man's face. Nisa was unable to hold her smirk as their heads directed over to Harry who was standing by her other side, his eyes sharp daggers that were stabbing into the man a hundred times.

The Muggle eyed Harry for a minute or so, sizing him up. He had about six or seven inches over Harry, which could play into his favor. He also had about twenty pounds over him, which helped in terms of strength. He looked like he ready to take Harry on, but Nisa watched in utter delight as that gleam of confidence withered away like a dying flower as he looked into Harry's eyes that were glowing vivid, almost-inhuman emerald, hard as stone and cold as ice, barely suppressing the storm brewing inside them.

"I suggest," Harry said. "Unless you want your future children to come from a sperm donor, you walk away. Right. Now."

One would have to be the biggest idiot alive not to heed the warning. She was sure the muggle was, but he surprised her. His eyes glanced from Harry to her, then back again. He looked like he was tempted to rise to the challenge but wisely-possibly for the sake of his future children-held his tongue and walked away.

However Harry's glare didn't disappear. If anything, it grew, directing itself over to her.

"You just love pushing my buttons, don't you?"

"Very much so." she smiled. They were her source for entertainment when they were children. She saw no reason why that should end just because they were married.

"You know what happens when you play with fire, Nisa."

"Oh?" A questioning brow rose. A teasing smile tugged at her lips. "And what would that be?"

Harry didn't answer. He only looked at her and grinned, baring his teeth like blood-thirsty wolf. Before Nisa knew what was happening, Harry planted himself on her chair, draped her legs over the sides of the chair, and undid the straps to her bottom.

"Harry, what on earth are you- _Oh_." She broke off into a half whimper, half a squeak as she felt a finger brushing against her center that was quickly getting wet.

"Do you know what happens when you play with fire, Nisa?" Harry repeated.

She didn't know if the tone of his voice, a calmness masking the dark desire luring underneath, the fact he was adding more fingers onto the mix, or even the fact they were in public yet he was bold enough to act out. All Nisa knew was that she was getting wetter with each stroke of those teasing fingers and each word coming out of his mouth, which was making it harder to suppress her whimpers and moans.

He repeated the question once more and she shook her head, whimpering, grabbing onto the arm-rests of her chair. Harry smiled darkly at her.

"You can get burned."

"Bu-but there…people." At least fifty or so, with a small group of friends only a few feet away from them. The thought vanished to insignificance as Harry sunk his finger into her. Nisa bit down on her lip so hard, she felt blood filling her mouth.

"Then you'll just have to be quiet." Harry advised.

All Nisa could do was whimper, trying to contain herself and the sounds coming out of her. That proved to be quite a challenge when Harry added another finger inside and two curled, starting off at a rapid pace.

All in all, the honeymoon was just as wonderful as the wedding and Nisa was almost sad to see it live. Yet as sad as she was, she was also happen to go back home with Harry, with them reinserting themselves into society as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy-Potter. Days later, after settling in and getting back into the swing of things, Nisa's feelings deepened.

"You seem happy." Harry commented over dinner. "Have a good day?"

"It was pleasant." The latest house she done for one of her clients landed on the front page of not one but five different papers circling not only in England, but reaching other parts of Europe, creating more publicity for her interior design business. She managed to finish another house in California before the expected deadline. And just this afternoon she treated herself to a dozen new Louboutin shoes. "I was just thinking about our honeymoon."

A smile lit Harry's face that caused warmth to flutter in her chest. "It was amazing, wasn't it?"

"While it were certainly wild," she teased. Harry laughed, and she nudged his ankle with her foot. "But it was certainly amazing."

In more ways than once.

Nisa took a sip of her water to dim the brightness glowing from her smile and ease the nerves shaking inside.

"We should go back to Aruba," Harry said. "For our next vacation."

Nisa anxiously wiped her lips with her napkin and refilled her glass. "Safe to say we picked up something memorable there."

A spark glinted in Harry's eyes. "You mean the memories? The million and one shopping bags you picked up?"

"Don't be ridiculous. It was only a hundred." Maybe close to a hundred and fifty. Actually, more so two hundred now that she thought about the accessories she picked along the way to go with her dresses and sandals. That wasn't the point though. "I was thinking along the lines of something more promising. Beautiful actually. Now that I think about it, it may have occurred during the last few days of our honeymoon."

Puzzlement danced across Harry's eyes. Nisa smiled at him, her chest thundering in her chest, before she continued.

"Something a bit more permanent." She leaned back into her chest and her shaky hands brushed against her abdomen. "Set to come in a few months or so."

Silence greeted her. Harry just stared at her silent,still. As the silence grew, anxiety built inside her, entangling her stomach and heart and throat in a tight grip. When Mother made a joke over dinner about Nisa and Harry building an army of children, Nisa was stunned. However not in a bad way. While she most certainly didn't want to raise a clan like the Weasleys, she definitely wanted to raise a family with Harry. She wanted to have his child. She actually wanted to have more than one. She saw how he was with Teddy and Rose, and knew he'd be a wonderful father.

The slight hitch, though, was as wonderful as the idea of starting a family was, they didn't think to put the idea into motion for another year or so, giving them enough time to adjust to marriage life before expanding the family tree. And given how quiet Harry was, she saw the news was more than unexpected.

Despite the fact his stunned silence was causing her anxiety to flourish, Nisa had to admit she was impressed. Any other man would have fallen over, completely knocked out. Harry was still awake, as far as she knew, and he was still standing. Well, sitting but that didn't really matter.

He finally blinked, breaking free of his statue-state. His wide eyes drifted from her eyes to her stomach that was still flat, picturing it heavy with child. "How long?"

"A few days. Almost two weeks actually, according to the Healer."

"You went to the Healer?"

"This morning." After she gotten over her shock, Nisa crushed the woman into a tight, bear hug, tears of utter joy streaming down her face. Then treated herself to new shoes to celebrate the news.

Harry finally tore his eyes away from her stomach, lifting them back to her eyes. "Are you serious?"

"As the plague." she rasped, unsure whether to cry or laugh.

Before she could figure it out, Harry charged towards her, cupping her face and crushing their lips together, making common thought and sense flew out the door. Nisa struggled to keep up with the frantic pace of his kisses, her cheeks wet from her tears and his, melting into the ground.

"I-you-you-"

"Cat got your tongue, Potter?" she teased.

He punished her with another hard, eager kiss, snatching every breath and thought, swallowing her moans and sighs. After what felt like hours, Harry released her lips but didn't pull away from her. He got down on his knees and laid his hands against her stomach, running his fingers over it before leaning in to place a soft kiss there.

"Daddy love you, little guy." he smiled.

"Keep in mind, Potter, that it could also be a girl."

"Maybe even both."

"Let's not get crazy."

Laughing, Harry kissed her stomach over and over again, causing giggles to tumble from her lips.

"I love you."

"Really?" she smirked. "How much?"

Harry's left brow slowly rose as he looked up at her. In an instant, Nisa was scooped up into his arms, being carried up to their room.

 **10 months later**

Gray eyes stared down in wonder into a set that of eyes that were similar to their own, the same shade of ice-blue gray but featured a rim of emerald-green.

It was hard to believe that it was only a month ago their son had been born. It was certainly an interesting nine months that consisted of mood swings that ran up and down, bizarre cravings for food combinations that made her shudder whenever she looked back now, her waist-line and arse and pretty much everything growing wider. Not to mention the long, painful hours of contractions.

In the end, though, it was all worth it. Yes, she might have been a monster mother-to-be during those months, one which her family and friends were sure to tease her for. Yes, she might have gained over twenty pounds, courtesy of the baby and cravings. And yes, she cursed Harry out each time she woke up with soreness vibrating down her spine, had to get up more than once on her aching feet to walk to the bathroom, and as she rode through the long hours of excruciating pain, nearly crushing his hand into sandpaper. But it was worth it in the end. The moment she heard a wail break out during the long silence, Nisa was sure she never heard a more beautiful sound. The moment she caught sight of Harry holding their baby, wrapped in blue blankets, she knew she would go through all the pain again if it meant reliving that moment. The moment she was handed their baby boy and looked into his pink, flushed face, holding him close, her heart trembled with such joy.

"Mommy loves you, Jamie." She pressed a soft kiss against his head that was covered with wisps of black hair. She could already tell he'll have the same mop hair as his father.

James blinked up at her as he continued to feast from her nipple, sucking the milk greedily. Rolling her eyes with a soft smile, Nisa brought him closer to her chest.

"Like father, like son. Both of you addicts to my chest."

Her son blinked again.

Nisa pressed another kiss against his forehead, then looked up as she heard footsteps. Harry leaned against the doorframe, watching the scene with a smile.

"Hey." he whispered.

"Hi."

He walked over to the rocking chair where she was sitting at and kneeled before them, his left hand reaching out to stroke James' hair. "Quite an appetite on him."

"Mmm. Like a certain someone we know." She looked up at him pointedly.

Harry gave her another smile, then glanced down at the book lying by the chair. A beautiful, white-haired princess held an ice-heart in her hands on the book's white and silver cover. " _Frozen Heart?_ "

"It's never too early to get them into reading, Potter."

"You do realize you sound just like Hermione, don't you?"

Nisa glared at him and kicked him. Chuckling, Harry scooped her into his arms and laid her on his lap as he sank into the chair while she kept a firm grip on their son. He picked up the book and turned to the last page.

" _Through toils and dangers vast and strong, years of great loss and laughter, the snake princess and the lion knight found love. They threw a grand, beautiful wedding, and then almost a year later welcomed a strapping prince_."

Trying to suppress her smile, Nisa asked "And what happens in the end?"

"They lived happily ever after."

Nisa would have smacked his arm for his cheekiness if she wasn't carrying James so she settled for a half-hearted glare. "Sappy Gryffindor."

"Adorably cute Slytherin."

"I'm not cute."

Harry smiled at her and kissed her frown away. He gently took James away from her, patting his back gently until a burp came out, then dropping a light kiss on his head before tucking him into his crib.

"Daddy loves you, Jamie."

Tears filled her eyes as she watched Harry tend to their baby, lulling him to sleep with a soft lullaby and a stroke to his back.

Her life may not have always been as perfect as the fairytales, but she did get the love story she always dreamt of, including the happily ever after.

She wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


End file.
